Mr. Music
[[Archivo:Mr._Music.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Komine.]] Mr. Music es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 4 de marzo de 2011 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo una de las canciones legendarias con más intérpretes, así como una de las más conocidas del autor Rerulili. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku Append (Sweet), Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka, GUMI y Kaai Yuki Música y Letra: Rerulili, Ronchiino, Pepe y KagomeP Guitarra: Rerulili Piano: TokuP Mastering: Tomodachi BoshuP Ilustración: Komine PV: That y Mallory *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Mr. Music *VOCALO APPEND feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por no sabemos quién es el traductor. Por favor ¡Infórmanos!. Kanji= Hey Mr.Music　強く抱いて Hey Mr.Music... この頃じゃ少しだけ心が拗ねている 熱い思いを閉じ込めて進めなくなってる あの頃は良かったと振り返ってばかりで 今日の喜びを探すこと忘れてしまってる なんとなく日々を重ねればほら ちょっとずつ薄れてゆく本能 世知辛い　要らない　足りない そんな僕じゃつまらない Hey Mr.Music　強く抱いて Hey Mr.Music　踊らせてよ 君がくれた温もりで僕を包んで Keep on groovin' 迷いも戸惑いもごまかしたままだから 胸の中パンクしそうなほど溜まりに溜まってる なんとなく長いものに巻かれて ちょっとずつ磨り減ってく希望も 失くさない　消さない　やめない 僕は僕をあきらめない Hey Mr.Music　時を止めて Hey Mr.Music　魔法をかけて 恋の始まりのように夢を見せて Keep on movin' （Hey Mr.Music）×4 "You've given me such a cool buzz, livened up my boring days" "C'mon, show me an even more wonderful world with that Fantastic magic of yours." （Hey Mr.Music）　結局ぼくらみんな （Hey Mr.Music）　弱い生き物だから （Hey Mr.Music）　涙を流すのさ Hey Mr.Music　強く抱いて Hey Mr.Music　踊らせてよ 君がくれた温もりで僕を包んで Keep on groovin' Hey Mr.Music　時を止めて Hey Mr.Music　魔法をかけて 恋の始まりのように夢を見せて Keep on movin' 君がくれた温もりで僕を包んで Keep on groovin' 「みすたーみゅーじっく！」 |-| Romaji= Hey Mr.Music tsuyoku daite Hey Mr.Music... kono goro ja sukoshi dake kokoro ga suneteiru atsui omoi wo tojikomete susume nakunatteru ano goro wa yokattato furikaette bakaride kyou no yorokobi wo sagasu koto wasureteshimatteru nantonaku hibi wo kasanerebahora chotto zutsu usureteyuku honnou sechitsurai iranai tarinai sonna boku jatsumaranai Hey Mr.Music tsuyoku daite Hey Mr.Music odoraseteyo kimi ga kureta atatamo ride boku wo tsutsun de Keep on groovin' mayoi mo tomadoi mogomakashita mama dakara mune no naka panku shisounahodo tamarini tamatteru nantonaku nagai mononi makarete chotto zutsu suri hetteku kibou mo naku sanai kesanai yamenai boku wa boku wo akiramenai Hey Mr.Music toki wo tomete Hey Mr.Music mahou wo kakete koi no hajimari noyouni yume wo misete Keep on movin "You've given me such a cool buzz, livened up my boring days" "C'mon, show me an even more wonderful world with that Fantastic magic of yours." ( Hey Mr.Music ) kekkyoku bokura minna ( Hey Mr.Music ) yowai ikimono dakara ( Hey Mr.Music ) namida wo nagasunosa Hey Mr.Music tsuyoku daite Hey Mr.Music odoraseteyo kimi ga kureta atatamo ride boku wo tsutsun de Keep on groovin' Hey Mr.Music toki wo tomete Hey Mr.Music mahou wo kakete koi no hajimari noyouni yume wo misete Keep on movin' kimi ga kureta atatamo ride boku wo tsutsun de Keep on groovin' |-| Español= Hey Mr.Music Por favor abrázame fuerte Hey Mr.Music... Hoy en Día mi corazón se siente un poco hosco Con mi pasión encerrada, no puedo seguir adelante No hago mas que recordar acerca de mi pasado Me he olvidado de seguir persiguiendo la felicidad presente Si nosotros, por una razón u otra, repite mecánicamente nuestros días Entonces incluso nuestros instintos comenzaran a deteriorarse La vida es dura No necesito instintos si tengo suficiente Sin embargo este tipo "up" es demasiado aburrido Hey Hey Mr.Music abrázame fuerte Hey Mr.Music déjame bailar Por favor envuelveme en tu calidez Que impartiste Keep on groovin´ He estado ocultando mis dudas y confusión Que están obstruyendo mi corazón a punto de estallar Si por una razón u otra repite mecánicamente nuestros días Entonces incluso nuestras esperanzas comenzaran a erosionarse No perderé mi esperanza No voy a eliminarla No me detendré! Nunca perder la confianza en mi Hey Mr.Music detén el tiempo Hey Mr.Music haz un hechizo Por favor muéstranos un sueño dulce como enamorarse Muévete Hey Mr.Music Me has dado un zumbido frió Hey Mr.Music animaste mis días aburridos Hey Mr.Music Vamos muéstrame un mundo maravilloso Hey Mr.Music con esa fantástica magia tuya Hey Mr.Music después de todo somos todos Hey Mr.Music criaturas muy frágiles Hey Mr.Music por eso lloramos a veces Hey Mr.Music abrázame fuerte Hey Mr.Music déjame bailar Por favor envuelveme en tu calidez Que impartiste Hey Mr.Music detén el tiempo Hey Mr.Music haz un hechizo Por favor muéstranos un sueño dulce como enamorarse Muévete Por favor envuelveme en tu calidez Que impartiste Keep on groovin´ Curiosidades *Los personajes están vestidos al estilo de los 80's. *Puede ser que "Mr. Music" sea el profesor de música, o bien le hablan a la música en sentido apelativo. *Kaai Yuki, pese al hecho de que es un vocaloid japonés, domina muy bien el inglés y su fluidez es muy natural. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Komine. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Yuki Kaai Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011